With you or Without
by Darkredeyes
Summary: How can a simple game ruin the night that was supposed to be special for Emily and Paige...what will happen...why not find out and read


**I don't own the any of the following characters or anything that is related to the PLL; but please do enjoy the story.**

**Paige POV**

Tonight is the night. Today is the most important day for the girl of my dreams. The girl that made me realize that it is okay for the world to change. I have to make sure I have everything set up perfectly. She deserves the best. She deserves everything; because she is my everything. God how did I become so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend like Emily Fields. I hope she likes the surprise party and the gift that I got for her.

**End of Paige POV**

"Paige hurry up Emily is coming" said one of her teammates as she interrupted Paige from her thoughts.

"I coming" she said as she quickly put a small box in her pocket

Paige couldn't help but feel nervous; she wanted everything to be perfect for Emily. She decided to invite the whole swimming team and sadly Shana had to be invited. She quickly reached for the door and gave a quick glance around the room as everyone went to their hiding spots.

"One, two, three SURPRISE" she yelled as she opened the door for Emily.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she saw that all her friends and teammates had gotten together to celebrate her birthday, but most of all she was happy that her girlfriend was the one who planned this just for her. Without hesitating she grabbed Paige by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm….if I knew throwing you a party would cause you to kiss me like that I should throw you more surprise parties then" said Paige as she kissed Emily again. "Now come on lets get this party started" she said as the room erupted with music.

Emily couldn't help but smile as she saw all her friends dancing and laughing around the room as they celebrated her birthday; but as she looked towards the left side of the room her smile vanished within the second.

"What is she doing here" asked Emily annoyed

"I'm sorry I had invited the whole swimming team….and yeah…" said Paige as she felt guilty for making Emily upset with Shana presence.

"Its fine…as long as she doesn't say anything to annoy me…..but anyways thank you for throwing me a surprise party….mmmm have I told you lately that I love you " she said as she played with Paige's hand

"Mmmm nope"

"I love you, I love you, I love you" said Emily as she kissed Paige gently.

"Get a room you two" yelled Spencer from across the room.

Paige couldn't help but blush with the fact that she was making out with Emily in the middle of the room. "Shut it Hastings"

"Stop making out and join the fun" yelled Spencer

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

"Want me to make you another drink" asked Paige as she grabbed Emily's glass.

"Can you please" said Emily as she gave her empty glass to Paige

"Can you make me one too" asked Aria and Hanna at the same time.

"Sure why not" said Paige as she got up and left the room.

As the girls sat on the couch they couldn't help but notice Shana and Jenna approaching them.

"What do you guys want" asked Emily annoyed

"How about a little game" said Jenna as she sat on the couch that was across the girls.

"What kind of game" asked Spencer

"A Truth game" said Shana with a smirk on her face

"Oh god not this game again" said Aria as she sat on the couch next to Spencer and Emily

"Come on what's the harm of playing a little game of "Truth" are you scared" asked Shana

"Not at all" said Emily annoyed with the fact that Shana was there.

"Okay who wants to go first" said Jenna

"I will" said Emily

"Emily I don't think this is such a good idea" said Spencer as she turned to face Emily

"I'm a big girl Spence don't worry about it ….I got this under control….now Shana truth why did you come here to Rosewood"

"To help a friend…now my turn…Does it bother you that I got to make out with your girlfriend" replied Shana with a smirk on her face

"Why you little-" said Hanna as she was cut off by Emily

"Yes, but I don't have to worry anymore….she is with me now….and she's mine…" said Emily "Now tell me Shana does it bother you that I get to have Paige in a way that you will never get to have her"

"Not one bit" said Shana.

Emily couldn't help but smirk as she realized that Shana was lying. She knew she had struck a cord with Shana because she knew deep down that Shana still wanted Paige but Paige would never give her the time of day.

"Now my tu-" said Jenna but was cut off by Paige

"Here are your drinks ladies" said Paige as she walked into the room

As Emily reached for her drink she couldn't help but notice an evil smirk forming on Jenna lips.

"What did I miss" asked Paige as she took her seat next to Emily

"Glad you could join us Paige…oh nothing much we are just playing the game "Truth" and I was about to ask your girlfriend a question" said Jenna with a smirk on her face

"Uh okay" said Paige

Emily couldn't help but feel an awful knot on her stomach; she knew something was going to happen. She was about to call it quits and drag Paige away from Jenna and Shana, but before she could even move an inch Jenna spoke up.

"Emily is it true that you are planning to go to Nicaragua this summer to volunteer in order to go to a college that is different from the one that Paige is going too." said Jenna

**Emily POV**

Oh crap. How did she know…..oh god I haven't even told my friends or Paige about this…..oh god Paige….

**End of Emily POV**

"Is it true" whispered Paige as she interrupted Emily thoughts

Emily slowly turned to face Paige; she could see the girl was hurting but was holding back. "Paige…I….."

"Excuse me I feel the need to get some fresh air" said Paige as she quickly stood up and walked out the room

"Well that was fun" said Shana with a smile on her face

"Fuck you" said Emily as she walked out and followed Paige

"I told her it was a bad idea" said Spencer as she looked at Emily chase after Paige

**Paige POV**

How could she do this without telling me about it….I told her everything about Stanford….for heaven sakes I invited her to come with me….and she said yes…..unless she felt like I pressured her…..god I am just like my father I don't realize that pressure people…..unless she realized that I am not good enough to share a dream with her … that there is someone or something better than me out there…I guess father was right I was never good enough not for swimming and now not for Emily…..I thought she loved me….I thought she wanted a future with me…I guess I was wrong…because really who can love me…."Pigskin"

**End of Paige POV**

"Paige wait…let me exp-" said Emily as she caught up with the girl

"Explain what….that you're planning your future without me…..that you woke up one morning and realized that I wasn't good enough to share a future with" asked Paige as she tried to hold back her tears

"What… no.. Pai-" she said as she was cut off again

"Then why keep this from me…..because you ask me to always be truthful to you and stop keeping secrets from you….and I have….I have done everything you asked me to do…..why can't you do that for me…."

"Paige…I'm sorry" said Emily

"Yeah….I know….just like your sorry for dumping me because I was scared to come out…just like your sorry that you ended up dumping for the person that was supposed to help me come out….just like your sorry for leaving me that night when you came to my house drunk and kissed me…..you know what's crazy I dumped Shana after that kiss we shared that night…..because I love you…..shit I even try to get along with Spencer for you….because I want you to be happy…I did everything I could to prove to you that I love you…..and I know you don't doubt my love…..but it seems that my love for you isn't good enough…..because if it was you wouldn't just jump off and leave me behind…..because sadly Emily that is what your doing…you are leaving me behind and not even looking back…..and you know what…..before you hurt me even more its better if I walk away…"

"Paige what are you saying" said Emily as she felt her heart sink

"That I am tired that this is a one sided relationship….that I am tired of you giving up on things so easily…..especially on the dream that you said that you wanted to share with me…I'm sorry Emily but I cant keep fighting for us…not when you cant even fight for our dream…" said Paige as she slowly wiped the tears from her cheeks

"I'm sorry" whispered Emily

"I know"

Paige slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here's my birthday gift" she said as she placed the small box on the table. With that she walked out the door not bothering looking back.

As Emily watched Paige walk out the door she couldn't help but cry and wanting to run after her. But she knew that the girl was right; she had given up on their dream so easily. Slowly she started to wipe her tears away as she approach the small box that was on the table.

"Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl… you will always be my anchor" whispered Emily as she read the card

She slowly opened the box only to feel more tears running down her cheeks as she saw a necklace with a small anchor attach to it.

"You will always be my anchor too Paige and I will fight for us" whispered Emily as she traced the anchor with her fingertips.

**There you go a one shot…..hoped you guys enjoyed it….please don't hurt me…**


End file.
